


Worry

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Hammond wait for SG1 to return. Written for the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge, with the prompt "Writer's choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Janet slipped in the side door of the commissary and headed towards the coffee pot, hoping that there was still a little left from earlier. Cold coffee wasn't her ideal pick-me-up, but right now she would take whatever she could get.

To her surprise, there was a fresh, steaming pot sitting on the burner. Reaching for a cup, Janet heard a noise and whirled around, only to find General Hammond standing there, holding his own mug. Hammond smiled in understanding and gestured for her to pour first.

"I take it that you're the one who made this?" she asked. They were probably the only two personnel on base who were awake this late besides the guards on the surface.

"It gave my hands something to do for a little while," he replied, reaching for the sugar.

"Something other than paperwork and worry?" Janet teased. They both smiled at the oft repeated joke - this was not the first night that the duo had waited up together for SG1 to return. All of the office staff and nurses who were technically on duty had been sent to bed, leaving just the worried parents, as Jack had called them last time.

"Something like that, yes. I never thought I'd be grateful that this job comes with so much paperwork, but it does give me something to do on these late nights." Hammond rumaged in the utensil drawer and pulled out two spoons, handing one to Janet.

She accepted it with another small smile and stirred milk into her mug. "I know what you mean, Sir. I've almost completely caught up on last month's casualty reports, and I've still got a pile on my desk."

Janet placed her spoon in the sink and gestured for the general to precede her from the room. As they walked towards the control room together, she added, "What time are they due back?"

"Oh two thirty," he replied.

She checked her watch, "and it's barely two now, so no need to worry."

"No, no need."

"And yet you are worried, too, aren't you? There's no reason to worry, and if it we any other team you wouldn't, but this is Jack and Sam and Daniel and Teal'c." It was possibly overstepping her bounds, but Janet had recognized the pattern, in both of them.

"I fully believe that SG1 is capable of handling themselves off-world," Hammond replied in his official voice.

"But still you can't help but worry," she prompted.

"And still I can't help but worry," he admitted. "They go on just as many mission as the other teams do, but they get into twice as much trouble! I can't let O'Neill anywhere nowadays!"

"And yet they're your flagship team - representing us to the rest of the galaxy." Janet replied quietly and took a sip of her coffee. "They're the best at what they do, even it sometimes it seems like their job is to get into trouble."

"Yes."

The chevrons began to light and Janet glanced at her watch. "Two fifteen - they're early."

"Not always a bad sign," he replied.

"No, not always," Janet noticed that her coffee was trembling slightly.

As the wormhole wooshed into being, Janet held her breath. As a smiling Jack emerged, sauntering down the ramp, she sighed in relief, hearing the feeling echoed by the general beside her.

"I gotta tell you, I am sick of planets with so many trees!" Jack declared as the rest of the team trooped down the ramp. "Can't we find a nice Hawaii-like place for our next mission"?

General Hammond leaned over the microphone. "I'll do my best next time. Welcome home, SG1."


End file.
